Currently, there are a number of ways in which a person can find a lost item, including physically searching for a lost item, or relying on tracking devices that are limited in their range of location detection. Additionally, there are currently a number of tracking devices used to locate lost items that require that a user attach a bulky and/or non-flexible tracking device to an item to find it if lost. The present invention provides a person who has lost an item to search for it by utilizing one or more of various types of signals available and the present invention allows a user to wirelessly locate a lost or misplaced piece item. By allowing a user to easily attach the small flexible tag of the present invention to a item using an adhesive method, a user is provided with the ability to use the present invention. A user is provided with the sense of security that the present invention has not fallen off the item the present invention is tracking with the use of adhesive. Also, the present invention can be more appealing to look at than big, bulky, attachable accessories, and is more cost effective than other accessories. The big problem of sufficient power in the tag to last for long periods of time is a significant focus of this invention. This invention provides a low power solution, a solar power solution, and a low power together with solar power solution.